La dernière Prince
by MamzelleBlackOpium
Summary: Minerva McGonagall avait souvent fait des choses qui lui brisaient le cœur mais celle-là, elle l'anticipait.


La dernière Prince

Minerva McGonagall avait souvent fait des choses qui lui brisaient le cœur mais celle-là, elle l'anticipait. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle avait attrapé le port au loin pour la propriété Jeon en Corée du Sud. Elle s'approcha de la maison et la contourna. Comme elle l'avait deviné, l'adolescente était dans le jardin. Elle étendait le linge. De là où elle était, Minerva pouvait voir la chevelure auburn de la jeune fille qui était comme souvent retenu en un chignon fou. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille portait un débardeur d'un vert pâle et un short en jeans. Ses pieds nu était pointé pour qu'elle atteigne le fil pour prendre le drap gardait une grâce que seuls certaines personnes savaient apprivoiser. Comme si elle avait sentit le regard de la vieille sorcière, la jeune fille se retourna. Sa peau dorée et son grand sourire réchauffèrent un peu le cœur de Minerva. Assez pour lui permettre de lui envoyé un sourire. La jeune fille finit d'attaché le drap puis s'approcha rapidement de la visiteuse. De la où elle était, Minerva pouvait voir un espoir qui lui était douloureux dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Le vert pâle qui les caractérisait reflétait de magnifiques reflets doré qui émurent Minerva de par l'innocence qu'ils dégageaient. L'adolescente sauta sur l'animagus chat qui serra la petite contre son cœur.

-Bonjour Maminerva, dit la jeune fille. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va, ma puce, dit la vieille femme. Comment vas-tu, toi ?

-Très bien, j'ai pus aller chercher des perles hier dans la rivière et j'ai lu les livres que Papibus m'avait envoyé. J'ai aussi été visité la forêt pour voir après des ingrédients. Tu savais qu'il faisait assez chaud pour avoir …

La jeune fille se tut soudain et Minerva sut que c'était le moment tant redouté.

-Où est Papa ? demanda l'enfant.

-Il ne viendra pas, ma puce, murmura la vielle femme, ton papa est partit. Il est partit ma chérie.

La cérémonie avait commencé depuis un moment quand les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur la jeune fille. Habillée d'un robe au volant aussi noir que la nuit avec pour seule couleur un ruban vert entourer autour de son poignet gauche, elle s'avança d'une démarche sûr mais lente et emprunte de respect.

-C'est une cérémonie officiel ! s'indigna le ministre de la magie. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, jeune fille.

Sans lui adresser un regard, la brune avança jusqu'à un cercueil en particulier et elle posa sa main dessus. Tous virent une magie d'un blanc pur pulsé autour du cercueil.

-Jeune fille !

Minerva se leva et sans un regard pour le ministre s'approcha.

-Sky ? Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-J'efface le sort, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix rauque.

Elle arrêta et d'un simple geste, le couvercle disparut. Sous les regards étonnés, Severus Rogue changea d'apparence. Ses cheveux noirs et graisseux devinrent lise et tressé jusqu'à ses hanches, sa peau se dora légèrement et son visage s'affina. Il devint plus séduisant.

-Vous profanez un mort ! Cria le ministre indigné.

Sky se tourna vers lui et d'un geste sûr l'obligea à se taire. Les aurores s'avancèrent mais Minerva les gronda.

-Il faut le laisser maintenant Sky, murmura la directrice. Il faut que tu le laisses partir.

-Je sais, répliqua acerbement la jeune fille.

Minerva n'en prit pas ombrage et s'approcha pour effacer les larmes du visage d'habitude si joyeux. La vielle dame la conduit sur une chaise en avant du public et rendit sa voix au ministre en lui intimant de continuer. Celui-ci bien que indigné, continua, il se plaindra plus tard.

-Quelqu'un souhaite-t-il dire quelques mots ?

Un à un, les gens défilèrent en parlant des souvenirs et des anecdotes mais aucun ne mentionnèrent Severus Snape en dehors des quelques mots tremblant de Harry Potter. Voyant le fil se réduire et toujours aucun mots sur le potionniste, Sky se leva. Elle s'avança en tremblant et prit place devant le micro.

-Certains d'entre vous ne me connaissent pas. En faite, dans cette salle, trois personnes me connaissent dont une vivante. Je suis un dommage collatéral de la guerre. Je suis un personnage secondaire. Je suis les personnes dont personne ne se souvient. Je ne suis personne.

Il y eu un silence pesant dans la salle puis elle reprit.

-Je suis Sky Liberty Hopeless Snape. Je suis la fille de Severus Snape.

Certaines personnes étouffèrent un cri d'effroi, de colère ou de tristesse, d'autres laissèrent des larmes coulé.

-Dans cette guerre, certains ont perdu leurs parents, certains ont perdu leurs enfants. Moi j'ai cru jusqu'au bout que j'allais revoir mon père. J'ai cru jusqu'au bout que j'allais pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec mon père. J'ai cru et je me suis trompée.

Minerva essuya des larmes en observant avec fierté sa petite fille de cœur parler.

-On a insulté mon père, on l'a dénigré mais personne n'a sut ce qu'il avait vraiment fait alors, aujourd'hui, je rétablis la vérité. Mon père s'est laissé enrôler par les Mangemort parce que les gens se méfiaient et reniait les Serpentards. Mon père a souffert. Mon père a rejeté sa meilleure amie pour la protégé. Mon père est tombé amoureux. Mon père s'est éloigné de son amour pour le protégé. Mon père a été égoïste et est retourné vers son être aimé. Voldemort a violé l'esprit de mon père et a tué cet être que Severus Snape avait aimé et à qui il allait donner un enfant. Voldemort a tué les Potter, le même soir. Mon père a vu sa meilleure amie morte et son amour. Il a vu deux personnes qu'il aimait tant décédé. Il m'a emmené loin de tout cela et j'ai grandis dans son ventre jusqu'à ce que je naisse. Dès cet instant, il m'a protégé de tout. En 1993, le 31 août, Voldemort a été rejoint par Peter Pettigrow. Ils ont utilisé un rituel satanique sur une adolescente de 12 ans. Moi.

-Mensonges ! Cria quelqu'un. Jamais personne n'y a survécu !

-Personne n'a jamais survécu à des sorts de la mort, répondit Harry, acerbe.

La jeune fille délia le ruban vert à son poignet et tous virent un pentacle gravé sur la peau de l'adolescente prouvant ses dires.

-Qu'elle ne fut pas la douleur pour un père de voir que sa fille avait disparut de la maison. Il la chercha sans relâche avant de la trouvé presque 1 ans plus tard dans les cachots de Voldemort. Sans hésiter, il l'amena à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall. Après avoir été sûr qu'elle allait mieux, Severus Snape prit la plus grande décision de sa vie et dit au revoir à sa fille de 13 ans. Il demanda à ses parents de cœur de cacher la jeune fille loin sans lui dire où. Pour votre confort, pour votre victoire, il a laissé partir sa fille, il m'a laissé partir vivre à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Avec de simple lettre comme contact. Des lettres qui ne remplaceront jamais les câlins d'un père, les bisous de bonne nuit ou les remontrances. J'ai vécu pendant 3 longues années loin de mon père et de tout danger. Hurlant quand les conséquences du rituel satanique venaient. Appelant mon père à l'aide sans le voir arrivé. Parce qu'il avait choisit de sauvé le monde au péril de sa vie. Je vous ai déteste, pleura Sky en les pointant d'un doigt accusateurs. Je vous ai haï. Mais je comprenais. Je m'attendais à un respect pour mon père mais je ne vois qu'une légère _tolérance_. Il a donné sa vie et vous le _toléré_.

Il y eu un silence coupable et douloureux mais Sky n'avait pas finis.

-Il y a un an, j'ai reçu une lettre dans laquelle il m'expliquait qu'Albus, celui qu'il voyait comme un père lui avait demandé de le tuer. Il m'a demandé de ne pas lui en vouloir et il s'est excusé mille fois. Je ne lui ai pas voulu. J'en ai voulu à vous et à Albus d'avoir fait cela parce que ça l'a blessé. Je n'attendais pas grand-chose de vous. Juste un peu de respect. C'est tout.

Et Sky partit, sans un regard en arrière. Parce qu'elle avait dit ce quelle souhaitait dire. Parce qu'elle avait dit au revoir à son père.


End file.
